


Connection

by khrG27lover



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrG27lover/pseuds/khrG27lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TYL Its a take on Chrome and Mukuro's connection and an inside look as to why Mukuro still hangs around even though he hates the Mafia. Slight 6996 and 6927</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR they belong to their original creator
> 
> Just to avoid confusion  
> 'Kfufu' - Thoughts  
> "Kfufufu" - Talking

It’s been ten years since Mukuro accepted Chrome as his equal, he still remained close to her as he still cared for her as if they were siblings not that he would ever say it out loud or to anyone. The two of them now work together and reside in the Vongola estate with all the others.

‘Mukuro-sama’ calls Chrome

‘Yes Chrome’ replies Mukuro

‘Ken and Chikusa are fighting again’ she states

‘Leave them be’ 

‘But…’

‘Kfufu… don’t worry Chrome, they’ll settle there argument in there own way.’

Chrome watched as the two others in the room were arguing, well one was arguing the other was simply stating the obvious which continued to make the other lash out. It was a couple minutes later that their argument changed from verbal to physical as Ken had gone into lion channel, Chikusa took out his yo-yo’s from his pocket and stood at the ready for when the hot headed Ken would attack first. ‘Mukuro-sama’

‘Yes Chrome’

‘Ken, Chikusa’

Mukuro looked over at the two that were fighting on the other size of the room, he didn’t care if the the two of them fought as he found it amusing at times, but if she requested that they stop then he would see to it that they did. “Kfufu… Ken, Chikusa” 

Hearing Mukuro call there names made them stop fighting “Mukuro-sama” replies Ken, while Chikusa stands in silence waiting for orders.

“Chrome” is all the blue pineapple says

Hearing her name called got her attention and made the other two look at her which only caused her to become more embarrassed. Even after 10 years she still gets embarrassed when she becomes the center of attention and becomes shy when she has something to say. “Um… Bossu…”

“Speak louder byon” states Ken

Chikusa looks at the blond standing beside him “Ken” hearing his name causes him to look at the other and after a moment of staring at the other its as if that look said everything that the two of them were thinking, before the two of them turn back to the shy girl. 

She takes a deep breath before saying “Please don’t fight here, Bossu wants all fighting to take place in the training room”

“Who cares what he wants byon”

‘Is that what you want Chrome?’ asks Mukuro

‘Yes Mukuro-sama, I don’t want to cause Bossu more paperwork then what he already has.’ Replies Chrome

‘If that’s what you want’ Mukuro turned from his female double “Ken, Chikusa” 

“Yes Mukuro-sama” they both say together

“Your causing problems for Chrome” states the blue pineapple

“Sorry Mukuro-sama” replies Ken

“Ken you should be apologizing to Chrome” states Chikusa

“Quiet Kakipi” retaliates Ken, the two of them stare at each other for a couple minutes before Ken sits down on the floor and begins munching on a bag of potato chips and Chikusa leans against the far wall.

‘Is that better Chrome?’ asks Mukuro

‘Yes Mukuro-sama’ she replies, before turning back to her work, she sits down behind her desk picking up a pen and before she returned to the task at hand she glanced up at the blue pineapple haired man across from her, eating a chocolate parfait. She watches Mukuro while he continues to eat his desert, with each bite she could see his expression change to that of pure bliss, but only those that have been around him as much as Ken, Chikusa and herself can see that expression, everyone else sees it more like a perverted smirk. She couldn’t really understand how he could eat a dozen of them and then eat dinner with everyone else. It still didn’t surprise her that he agreed, that day to join the others in the dining room for dinner, when he would normally refuse and would scare anyone who approached by simply threatening that he would send them to one of the six hells. After being threatened by him, those that were threatened would run and hide when ever they heard his signature laugh, as for the reason that he even resided and stayed with the others was still a mystery to everyone as he always claimed that he hated the mafia and anyone apart of it. That is except for Chrome and Chikusa since they found it quite obvious since he had the hardest time trying to hide it, she had seen evidence of it that day when they were summoned to his office.

 

“Thank you for coming Chrome, Mukuro”

“Kfufu… good day Tsunayoshi” replies the blue pineapple

“Bossu” Chrome replies

“What did you call us here for Tsunayoshi? If you expect me to become one of your loyal dogs, you are gravely mistaken” states Mukuro

“No… that’s not it at all, I simply was hoping that I could convince you to come join us for dinner”

“Kfufu… is the great Vongola Boss asking me out for dinner? After he continuously refused all my prior advances of a meal together.”

“Is it that hard to believe that I want to eat dinner with everyone, when I can since your all gone most of the time.” The brunette almost looked as if he was pouting

The blue pineapple stared at the brunette “Kfufu…” he was about to reply when a voice stopped him.

‘Wait Mukuro-sama’

‘What is it Chrome?’

‘I know your going to refuse Bossu, but please reconsider’

‘Why?’ 

‘I think Bossu wants us to have dinner with them, since he’s usually here alone, so I’m sure he’s lonely with everyone.’

Mukuro stared at the Vongola Boss for a couple minutes seeing that the brunette was still wearing his pouting face. He was doing his hardest not to jump over the furniture and pounce. It didn’t take him long to remember how it had ended when he couldn’t controlling his urges. He always seemed to be sent to the infirmary and he didn’t want to go through that again, since that completely useless perverted doctor was most likely there, he didn’t understand why the brunette kept him around anyway. “I would be honored to join you for dinner.” 

“Me as well Bossu” replies Chrome in a shy voice

The pouting brunette’s face did a total 180 as he was smiling as if he had just won the lottery “I’m glad to here that” 

The blue pineapple stood there and stared enjoying the brunettes bright smile ‘Kfufu…’ oh yes his pervertedness came back and was on the verge of going full force.

 

‘Chrome’

‘Yes Mukuro-sama’

‘Is something wrong? You’ve been day dreaming’ 

‘Sorry’

‘Kfufu… it’s alright, it’s not me that you have to give those papers to’

Chrome looked down at her work finding that she hadn’t really written anything down at all, even though she still held the pen in her hand, she couldn’t help but feel embarrassed since she was usually more focused when it came to anything to do with either Bossu or Mukuro. Chrome looked up at the clock on the wall “Mukuro-sama its time for dinner.”

“Let’s go then” replies Mukuro, placing the now empty parfait glass down on the table, before standing up and walking out of the room with Chikusa, and Ken following, Chrome places her pen down on the desk before following the other three out of the room, closing the door in the process. 

“It’s about time, I’m getting hungry” states Ken

“Your always hungry Ken” replies Chikusa

“Shut up Kakipi” retorts Ken

The four of them walked down the hall towards the dinning room where all the other guardians were already situated around the table in their normal spots upon their arrival. Chrome sat down near the other girls just in case another fight or food fight were to break out like the last couple of attempts of a nice quiet meal together. ‘Mukuro-sama’

‘Yes Chrome?’

‘Bossu is staring at you’ she looked at him through the corner of her eye seeing what appeared to be a small smile on his face, while everyone else looked as if they should protect their boss and friend from the perverted pineapple. 

“Kfufu…” said pineapple started chuckling as he glanced over at the brunette sitting at the head of the table, surrounded by his faithful guardians or dogs as he liked to think of them. There was no way that he could miss the light shade of red that stained the man’s cheeks the more he intently watched him. Oh yes this was exactly why he agreed to join them, if nothing else he could see the brunette’s cute expressions and possibly a chance to defeat a certain skylark. 

Chrome couldn’t help but watch the on goings between her boss and the person that she admires which only causes her to smile. She closed off her mind from Mukuro only for a short while as he was most likely going to get suspicious as to why she would do so ‘Bossu maybe the one that has Mukuro-sama’s heart and can make him happy, but I’m the only one that has this kind of connection to him.’


End file.
